freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Montezuma Base
A Rogue base. Rogues are known associates of petty criminals and are believed to be involved in the trade of illegal drug trafficking. Details Montezuma is a Liberty Rogues base in the Cortez system. The base is situated in an ice asteroid field in the southern end of the system. The Rogues use this base to mount attacks on the trade lanes leading to the California and Manchester jump gates. Lane Hackers frequently stop by Montezuma to pick up supplies for their base in Magellan. Infocard *LOCATION: Cortez system, Independent Worlds *OWNER: Liberty Rogues *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Pirate Z-3005 Wolfhound Heavy Fighter Commodities For Sale *Cardamine - $840 *Gold - $629 *Light Arms - $700 Guns For Sale *Drail *Raphael *Usiel Turrets For Sale *Badariel Turret *Sapiel Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv Rampart Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv Rampart H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv Rampart L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 *Adv Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 *Adv Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News LANE HACKER INFORMATION PAYS OFF: MONTEZUMA -- The intelligence purchased from Lane Hackers has more than paid for itself within the past several months in Cortez. Looted Luxury Goods shipments from New York have been earning the majority of the money at the base. Once the cargo is acquired, Rogue smugglers make their way back to New York, where the goods are fenced to the Junkers at excellent prices. Unfortunately, this lucrative cycle may be nearing its end, since the Luxury Goods shipments are entering the system with more and more escorts. Soon they will not be worth the price paid in pilots and ships. FIGHT LIKE THE OUTCASTS: MONTEZUMA -- Rogue leaders aboard Dawson are attempting to convince Outcast smugglers on their way into Liberty space to train our own pilots. This initiative was created at the Rogue Chief meetings held in California recently. If the Outcasts are willing to share their knowledge of combat, gunnery, and piloting in return for favors and money, Rogue combat effectiveness should skyrocket. As of yet no Outcasts have been wiling, but leaders remain optimistic that an arrangement can be made. Rumors Lane Hackers "This is where we sell our stolen Gold to the Rogues, who run it into Texas and New York. There the Junkers launder it back into the legit system." "We mainly use Montezuma as a forward tactical base to stage attacks on Trade Lanes in Cortez via the Jump Hole into California. We prefer the safety of the Barrier Clouds, whereas the Rogues will attack almost anywhere." "We’d like to use the hotel on Curacao. Orbital Spa and Cruise wouldn’t care if we did, but IC won’t insure any Trade Lane shipping in this system. Besides, there are too many Bounty Hunters lurking around the hotel. They give me the creeps." "The Rogues are a simple lot. We don’t really have much in common with them, except maybe the love of Cardamine. Most Rogues are products of the Liberty penal system. We’re too smart to get caught by the LPI or navy. We’d rather die than set foot in Texas." Liberty Rogues "This base requires that all of its supplies come in from the IMGers at Freeport 4. We bring Water, H-Fuel, Oxygen, Food, Pharmaceuticals, Engine Components, and Consumer Goods from there." "A lot of money flows into this system from Liberty and Bretonia. All the Manhattanites come to Curacao to drink and snob it up. Sometimes their luxury transports don't always make it. And we are happy to lift the Commodities between the two houses that cross our paths." "We juice up on much of the Cardamine that the Outcasts bring here. They take the rest with them as they go into Liberty, or we send it to ourselves to pay for what we use. From here we ship Cardamine to Buffalo, Alcatraz, and Beaumont." "When we head to Alcatraz to deliver Gold, we pick up Side Arms to bring back here. That way our esteemed guests can haul weaponry to the far edges of Sirius." "There's a Jump Hole into California in the Paloma Ice Clouds just south of the Jump Gate. If you're trying to move some illegals and wanna stay clean of the scans, then that's the way to get into California." "Things got a little frosty around here last week. An Outcast killed one of ours for accidentally alerting some Bounty Hunters to his location. When the Outcast landed, the kid's best friend stood up to the masker. The Outcast, without saying a word, pulled a Detroit Pocket Cannon and blew him in half." "The Gold we get from the Lane Hackers is shipped to Alcatraz. Eventually it will make its way into New York." "Our base is fairly well hidden here in the Corcovado. It's useful to know that there is a Jump Hole into Magellan in this ice cloud, too. From Magellan there's a Jump Hole to Manchester, so you can cross into Bretonia space unscanned if you need to." "I love seeing the Outcast ship landing on this base. Some folks get so excited when he drops the inbound call that they fly out to meet him. Once one of our greeters blew the Outcast's cover and put a couple of Bounty Hunters on him. When the mask breather was done smoking the two Hunters, he vaped the poor kid, too. Things got worse when he landed." "A few days ago, the Outcast ship Balboa was damaged by an LPI patrol that surprised it in the Tahoe Ice Cloud. It escaped its pursuers, but the failing control systems eventually caused it to hit an ice crystal and explode — at least that’s what they’ve been able to piece together from radar and the pilot’s last words. The wreckage was scattered and drifted over a large area. The Cardamine cargo remains missing, probably still in the hold of the ship." Outcasts "I'm heading out to Beaumont, the pit of Texas, to deliver another load of Liberty's poison. It was a long journey from Cali. These Rogues are scum, but they perform an essential duty for us — at least for now." "I'm making the quick hop to Alcatraz tomorrow with a small payload of drugs. They've got Cardamine sleep chambers at the base here for itinerants like me. Not bad for an icy rock in the middle of nowhere." "Heading back out to Cali with Side Arms. They’re so cheap here — much better deal than at Trafalgar. On my way in from Buffalo yesterday I did some target practice on a Universal convoy in California. Paid off — got some Luxury Goods bound for New London." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals